What Happened To My Daughter?
by ZOE007
Summary: Regina has always wanted a child so she adopts 12 year old Emma Swan who has a tortured past.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since Emma Swan had come to Storybrooke at 12 years old after being removed from her 18th foster home in 8 months when social services found someone looking to adopt, so they gave them a call giving Emma's age and name then faxed over a copy of her records so that the person could read about Emma and then decide if they wanted her. 2 days after social services got a call back with conformation that they still wanted Emma.

(6 months ago)

Emma was taken to a big white house where a woman in a pencil skirt with a matching jacket was waiting in the driveway when Emma and the social worker got out of the car Emma was clinging to the woman's arm and standing behind her as if she were only a small child instead of a 12 year old.

"Hello you must be Regina Mills? I'm Laura Turner we spoke on the phone about Emma."

Regina looked at the blonde girl holding onto Laura's arm.

"Is this her?"

"Yes this is Emma."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's just has some trust issues from her last foster home."

"What happened?"

"Well we got a call from a concerned neighbour who heard a girl screaming at someone to stop, when we got there we found the foster mother having sex on the couch with some guy and the foster father standing over Emma kicking her she also had a needle in her arm. Then the cops arrived and arrested the foster parents and I carried Emma outside, that's when the house blew up from the drug lab they had. What made me mad was not the fact that they had a drug lab it was the fact that they were using a child as a test subject."

"What effects did the drugs have on her and what damages did they do?"

"Well the drug she had in her system when we picked her up was a new type of GHB, so she was really out of it but once it had worn off the doctors did tests to see if there was any damage done from long term exposure, but apart from the memory loss from the drug she had just been exposed to and the bruises from the kicks she had no other signs of damage to her. Turns out her body is pretty resilient most kids would have had severe damage but there was none, we knew that she was constantly having drugs pumped into her from the hundreds of needle marks on her arms, legs even her stomach had puncture marks."

"If they wanted her to break they succeeded."

"They didn't want her broken they said they wanted her dead."

"If that's what they wanted why didn't they just give her a hot shot."

"You know how to kill with a narcotic drug?'

"About a month ago there was a drug related death in town there was a stain on the needle marking where the drug had sat before entering the victims body, now a dose that size wouldn't have killed him unless it was a hot shot."

Laura turned to Emma and bent down so she was eye level with the girl.

"Emma I have to go now but you have my number if you need me."

"Bye." Emma said giving Laura a hug.

While Emma watched Laura get back in her car Regina came up and placed her hands gently on the young girls shoulders soon Laura was gone.

"What would you like to do first sweetheart?"

Emma turned around shocked.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Do I really get to choose what I want to do?"

"Of course you can."

"Can I see my room first?"

"How silly of me not to show you your room first, I was just so excited to meet you I forgot all about showing you your room. Come on."

Once Emma and Regina got to the room that was now to be Emma's Regina placed the girls bag on the bed apart from the bed there was nothing in the room and Emma looked around with a slight sadness.

"I didn't decorate it I thought you'd might like to choose what you want in your new room and if you don't like the bed we can get you a new one."

"Really I can decorate the room anyway I want to?"

"Absolutely let's go shopping now and get the things you need and want then I'll take you shopping for clothes and any entertainment items you want."

Emma was ecstatic she had never gotten choices like these before.

They went to the hardware store and got paint for the walls along with stencils Emma chose ocean blue and sea creatures such as whales, dolphins, sea lions and mermaids, then it was on to get Emma new bedding which matched the paint Emma also chose a new bed it was a metal frame with a seashell on the head end.

By the time Emma and Regina had left the clothing store it looked like a tornado had hit it, Emma chose an iPod, iPad, iPhone, flat screen T.V., DVD/T.V. Recorder and a laptop, while Emma was busy choosing some DVDs Regina snuck into a jewellery store and bought Emma a necklace.

When the duo got back to the house Regina grabbed a pair of old clothes to change into so she could paint Emma's room.

Once Emma's room was painted and the paint had dried Regina helped Emma put the bed together then they put Emma's new clothes away and set up Emma's T.V., DVD/T.V. Recorder and laptop. Soon Emma's room was complete and it was time for lunch Regina made toasted cheese sandwiches after they had eaten Regina and Emma sat in front of the fireplace Emma had a mug of hot chocolate while Regina had coffee and she was watching while Emma seemed to watch the fire as if she could see something that no one else could.

"Emma?"

"Yes."

"I just want to let you know that I'm going to do my best to make sure that you are happy here with me, and you know you never need to be afraid to come to me if you need or want anything."

"What if I do something wrong? Would you hit me?"

Regina was horrified by the question.

"No never if I thought you were responsible I would ground you but I will never hit you. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"At my other foster homes if I messed up they would hit me."

"Well I promise you that, that will never happen here."

Regina took out the jewellery box and handed it to Emma.

"I got you something."

Emma opened the box inside was a silver swan with a light blue gem on the wing.

"It's beautiful."

Emma hugged Regina tightly.

"Thank you."

"You are more than welcome dear."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Can I call you mom?"

"Sweetling you don't even need to ask you can always call me mom after all you are now my daughter and I love you so very much."

The next day Emma started her first day of junior high Emma didn't want to go for some reason, Regina had finally managed to get Emma to go to school when at lunchtime Regina got a call saying that Emma was rather upset and if Regina could come get her, Regina drove down to the school and picked up Emma and took her home where they sat down on the sofa.

"Emma why'd you get upset today?"

"We had English and the teacher asked me to read the passage and because I didn't read it he yelled at me and said I was stupid and to get out of his class."

"Why didn't you read it?"

"Because I can't read, I never learnt how to."

"Oh sweetling why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I'm an idiot."

"I would never have thought that. There's a teacher that I know of, she can help you learn."

Regina called Mary Margaret and asked to come over.

The bell rang and Regina opened the door.

"Come in Miss Blanchard."

"What can I do for you Regina?"

"As I'm sure you know I just adopted a 12 year old girl."

"Yes I met Emma today actually."

"Well I had to pick her up at lunchtime today, she was really upset because her English teacher yelled at her and called her stupid when she didn't read the passage he had asked her to, and the reason she didn't read the passage is because she cant read."

"Shall I get started now?"

"Yes please, she's in her room, top of the stairs 1st door on the right."

Mary Margaret made her way to Emma's room.

"Emma I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard we met earlier today."

"Hi."

"I'm here to help you learn to read. Shall we start?"

Emma allowed room for Mary Margaret to sit beside her, after an hour Emma had managed to finish a easy book when Mary Margaret got her to try a book at the reading level of a normal 12 year old Emma was getting frustrated at how difficult she found it.

"Why should I even bother I'm never going to get it."

"Yes you will Emma I believe that you can but its not enough for me to believe in you, you have to believe in yourself as well."

Eventually Emma was reading at the right level for her age.

"Thank you so much."

Emma hugged Mary Margaret.

"You are more than welcome why don't you go show your mom how well you can read."

Emma grabbed the book that she had been reading and practically flew down the stairs to her mom, when she stopped in front of Regina she opened the book and started to read it perfectly.

"Oh honey I am so proud of you, and to be honest I'm surprised that it didn't take that long to get to this level I thought it might have taken at least a week."

"Emma is a quick learner she just had to believe she could do it."

"Thank you Miss Blanchard."

After saying goodbye to Mary Margaret Regina went into the living room and saw Emma reading a book that she thought she had lost.

"I see you found something to read."

"Yeah it's really good."

"I thought I had lost this years ago, it was my favourite when I was your age. Would you like to keep it?"

"Really?"

"Of course baby girl."

"Thank you, you have given me so much"


	2. Chapter 2

(3 months ago)

As the months passed Emma's grades sky rocketed she was getting straight A's and doing 8th grade work Regina was so proud of her, after school on Wednesday Regina took Emma to the stables.

"Mom what are we doing here?"

"Because you've been doing so well in school I have decided that you should get a reward so you get to choose a horse."

Regina noticed the apprehension in her daughter.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I don't know how to ride a horse, I've never even been near a horse before. I'm scared."

"Oh sweetling they won't hurt you I promise. Come on there's someone I want you to meet."

Taking Emma's hand Regina led her to a stall where a big black stallion resided along with an identical smaller version.

"This is Rocachette he's been my horse since I was a little girl we grew up together and the colt next to him is his son Thunder."

Rocachette came closer to the stall door and stuck his head over the top of the door and peered down looking straight at Emma.

"He's waiting for you to pet him, go on dear I swear he won't harm you."

Emma stretched out her hand and Rocachette stretched his head forward until her fingertips were touching his nose Emma suddenly emboldened stepped closer so her hand was flat against his forehead and she began to stroke him, Rocachette happy that the young girl was no longer scared lifted his head so his nose was in front of her face and gave a soft snort blowing hot air in her face causing her to giggle.

"Are you ready to choose your own horse now?"

Emma gave a nod.

They came upon a filly who had a cut on her leg.

"What happened to her?"

The stable owner came over.

"She got herself caught on a rock the vet doesn't hold out much hope for her leg to heal."

"And if her leg doesn't heal?"

"Then the vet will have to put her down."

"No! You can't do that!"

"Emma sweetling calm down."

"You can't kill her look at her she's just a baby!"

Emma turned to Regina her eyes pleading.

"Please mom I can't let her die, please I want her, I choose her."

"Ok baby girl we'll take the filly."

"But Madame mayor..."

"I said we'll take the filly."

"Certainly."

As soon as the filly was paid for Emma jumped online and was researching different ways to help a horses leg heal from a cut and she found one remedy that was 100% guaranteed to work and she started treatment right away, within 8 weeks the filly who Emma had named Shimmer because her white mane shimmer like silver against her palomino body had made huge progress in healing.

Regina was worried because Emma was turning 13 in a few days and she hadn't even gotten her any presents yet she didn't know what to get her precious girl, while she was walking to Granny's to get lunch she bumped into Mary Margaret.

"Hello Madame mayor how are you today?"

"I'm worried Emma's 13th birthday is in a few days and I have no presents for her I don't know what to get her. Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure. How about after you and Emma have lunch David can watch her while you and I go shopping?"

"That sounds good thank you."

While Mary Margaret and Regina went shopping David took Emma to the animal shelter.

"So Emma are you a dog or cat person?"

"Well I like both but I think I'd choose a dog because unlike cats dogs are loyal. Why?"

"Well I heard from a little bird that it's your birthday in a few days so I thought I'd get you an early birthday present."

"Really?"

"Go on pick out a dog."

Emma went along the cages looking at all the dogs and puppies when she finally found a puppy that was the only one that looked at her and as soon as it saw her stop it bounded over to the door wagging it's tail.

"Can I have this one Mr Nolan?"

"Sure and call me David."

"Do you know what breed it isn't?"

"She's actually not a dog at all she's a wolf cub. But she's tame like a domestic canine."

"I'm going to call her Tara."

"It's beautiful Emma."

Then David took Emma to the pet store to get Tara a bed, collar, leash, bowls and a ball.

By the time they were finished David's phone went off it was Mary Margaret letting him know that Regina and her had finished shopping and he could bring Emma back now.

When Emma saw Regina she ran to her and flung herself into her mom's arms.

"I missed you mom."

"I was only gone 2 hours sweetling."

"That's 2 hours too long."

Regina noticed the wolf running over.

"Emma where'd the wolf come from?"

"David got her for me as an early birthday present."

"I hope that's ok?"

"Of course it is after all it's not everyday one turns 13."

A few days later it was Emma's birthday and Emma was sitting on her bed reading to Tara when Regina came in.

"Emma sweetling it's time for presents."

Hopping off her bed Emma walked over to Regina and took her mom's hand as the two of them went downstairs Tara following.

Emma sat in one of the armchairs next to the fire as Regina gave her the gifts, the first was a dress made of silk, satin and lace, the second was a real tiara made from silver with diamonds, Emma's third gift was a pair of ice skates the forth was not store bought Regina had it put away for when she had a daughter give it to it was a necklace, that had been in her family for generations and was passed down from mother to daughter it was a moonstone pendant surrounded by diamonds that also ran along the chain.

"Mom I love them thank you so much."

It was the best birthday Emma had ever had but it wasn't yet over for everyone was coming over for the party that Regina had planned.

"Sweetie go and put on your new dress then I'll do your hair."

"Ok mom."

With that Emma took the stairs two at a time soon Regina went in and saw Emma having trouble with the silk sash.

"Here sweetheart allow me."

With that Regina expertly tied the sash around Emma's waist in a perfect bow and moved onto the girl's hair and braided it then placed the tiara on her head, and placed the necklace around her neck.

"There you go my beautiful princess."

The doorbell rang and Regina went to open it when Emma came downstairs everyone was there then Emma spotted a familiar redhead.

"Laura." The blonde practically threw herself at her ex social worker.

"Hey sweetie."

"I can't believe you're here."

"I wouldn't miss your 13th birthday for the world."

Laura turned to Regina and spoke to her quietly.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Certainly."

Laura followed Regina into the study.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Emma I didn't want to scare her but the foster family we removed her from got out of prison yesterday and I dear that if they find out where she is they'll come after her."

"This town won't give Emma up without a fight and neither will I."

"Even so I'll send some police that know Emma over to help."

"Thank you Laura."

When the two women exited the study they saw Emma standing there looking at them.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Laura am I leaving again?"

"No sweetie adoption doesn't work that way, I just had something I needed to talk to your mom about in private that's all. Don't worry you are here to stay."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma hated Thursday's because she had sport, there was a boy who always singled her out and would constantly bully her.

This particular Thursday he went too far and Emma retaliated and got into a physical fight with him but she lost because he was taller than her and had more strength she gave him a black eye but she ended up with cuts, scratches and a bite, the bite was on her right cheek and it was deep.

The school called Regina to come and collect Emma.

When she got there Regina saw Emma holding a towel to her cheek.

"Emma what happened?"

Before Emma could answer the boy and his parents came out of the principal's office.

"We are sorry for our son's behaviour we'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Madam mayor come in please, Emma just wait here."

Once Regina was seated she wanted to get straight to the issue.

"What's going on?"

"Emma got into a fight today and she was the one who started it. Now normally I would suspend her but given her lack of history in this sort if matter and given that the boy she fought with is a bully I won't take any action but I suggest you take her to the hospital to have her cheek looked at. Brandon bit her and it's pretty deep."

"Thank you."

Regina left the office and held out her had to her daughter.

"Come on dear let's go."

"You're not mad at me?"

Regina went down to Emma's eye level.

"Emma you may have added fuel to the fire but starting the fight but from what your principal told me this boy Brandon started the fight by bullying you, I also know that if this was the first time he bullied you, you wouldn't have started the fight."

"It happens every Thursday in sport, it's the only class we have together."

"Well I'm going to take you to the hospital to get your cheek looked at."

Once they were at the hospital Emma was taken into an exam room where the bite was cleaned and then the doctor started to put in some stitches causing Emma to let out a scream which made Regina rush to her daughter's side.

Soon it was all over and Regina took Emma for a hot chocolate with cinnamon and banana split at Granny's.

"So what happened to make you start fighting Brandon?"

"He said that you weren't my mom and that I was only living with you because no one wanted an ugly, pathetic excuse for a human being like me that's why my birth parents didn't want me because they could tell what a disappointment I would be and that when you got sick of me you'd dump out on the street to fend for myself and I don't know why but I just snapped."

"Emma remember how Laura told you what adoption meant?"

"Yes."

"Well I wouldn't have adopted you if I was just going to get rid of you later, besides I love you way to much to abandon you."

"You really won't leave me?"

"Certainly not you're my princess and you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby girl."

Even though Emma knew her mom wouldn't abandon her she still didn't smile. Regina saw this so she started to tickle Emma in the sides causing her to giggle.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Can we go riding today?"

"Sure."

Before Regina could even get her coat on Emma was out the door and in the car, Regina chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

When they got to the stables Regina had barely stopped the car when Emma jumped out and ran to the door of the stables.

"Emma slow down dear."

Regina called out causing Emma to wait for her mom.

"Why are you in such a rush baby girl?"

"I want see Shimmer so badly."

"You can walk she'll still be there."

Together mother and daughter entered the stables Emma went straight to Shimmer which caused

Rocachette to whinny at her.

"Emma you forgot to say hi to Rocachette."

Emma went over to the black stallion and scratched his nose affectionately.

"Sorry boy."

Emma got Shimmer geared up and waited for Regina then they went for a ride in the forest Emma had started learning how to jump.

"Mom watch this."

Regina watched as Emma jumped Shimmer over fallen logs like she had been doing it forever.

Suddenly Shimmer reared up and took off in a gallop at first Regina thought that Shimmer had been spooked but then she saw Emma give Shimmer a nudge with her foot and knew that her daughter had made the horse take off and took off after her.

About 3:00 Rocachette and Shimmer were tired so Emma and Regina took them back to the stables and went home.

Emma had a shower then came done for dinner.

"You are quite natural at horse riding sweetling."

"Really?"

"I'd even go as far to say that I think you'd be ready to compete in a jumping competition that's coming up."

Regina trained Emma in the course for the jumping competition and before Emma knew it the day of the competition had arrived unlike the rest of the competitors Emma had the custom made gear all of it was trimmed with real gold even Shimmers gear was trimmed with gold.

"You ready?"

"I'm nervous mom."

"Don't worry you'll be great, now take a deep breath."

Emma took a deep breath and held it in.

"Now exhale."

Emma exhaled and was calm.

"Go and get 'em."

"Next we have number 284 from Mills stables Emma Swan riding Shimmer."

"Come on Shimmer we can do this."

Emma started her ride and she cleared the whole course with no mistakes.

Now all Emma had to do was wait for the results.

"6th place goes to Aurora West riding Winters Ice, 5th place goes to Mulan Winter riding Blitzer, 4th place goes to Ariel Moon riding Rolling Waves, 3rd place goes to Killian Jones riding Jolly Rodger, 2nd place goes to Brandon Cane riding Baby Doll and in 1st and this years champion is Emma Swan riding Shimmer."

After getting her ribbon and a blanket placed on Shimmer Emma went to see her mom.

"I am so proud of you sweetling."

"Thanks mom."

Brandon came over to Emma.

"Uh Emma?"

Emma turned around to face Brandon.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to say congratulations you deserved to win you're a terrific rider."

"Thank you."

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to work on the social studies project with me or not I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me especially after the way I treated you."

"Brandon I'd be happy to work with you on the social studies project."

"Cool well I'll be seeing ya."

"Bye."

After Brandon left Emma turned back to Regina.

"That was weird normally he'd be bulling me I wonder what happened."

"Let's think about that later both you and Shimmer need a rest."

Once Shimmer was back at the stables and she had been watered and fed it was time for Emma and Regina to have dinner, but Emma was so tired that she was practically falling asleep in her meal, so Regina put her to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Emma and Brandon paired themselves together for the social studies project which was to work out a budget as a married couple. While everyone else was filing for divorce Emma and Brandon were really working well together.

The bell rang and Brandon stood up and pulled Emma's chair out so it was easier for her to get up.

"Now remember Brandon we're meeting at my house to finish this project."

"Wow you're really into this whole wife role I mean you've got that nagging thing down pat."

"Brandon I'm serious."

"Ok I'll see you later."

Later Regina was cooking dinner and Emma was setting the table when the door bell rang Emma opened the door only to see Brandon standing there looking like he had been roughed up.

"Brandon what happened to you?"

"Can I tell you inside?"

Emma mentally slapped herself for not inviting Brandon inside in the first place and took him into the living room.

"Have a seat I'll be right back."

Brandon sat down on the couch while Emma went to get the first aid kit and to tell Regina that Brandon would be joining them for dinner.

When Emma returned she saw Brandon looking at a photo of her the day after she got to Storybrooke, placing the first aid kit on the coffee table Emma started to clean the cuts on Brandon's face and arms.

"So who did this to you?"

"My dad he only does this when he's drunk though."

"Brandon that's no reason to protect him drunk or not it's still abuse."

"How would you know anything about it?"

"I know more than you think."

"How could you know? You live a great life being the mayors kid."

"I didn't always have this life I used to be a foster kid you'd be surprised how many beatings I got."

"I'm sorry if I had known I never would have picked on you in the first place."

"How did you and I end up in the same social studies class?"

"Well at first I wanted to be in the same class just to pick on you some more but after seeing how great you are I wanted to work with you."

"Why?"

"I just feel that I could learn so much from you. I still don't know how you can understand exactly what I'm going through."

"Come with me."

Emma led Brandon up to her room and removed her jacket and top then her jeans followed and she stood before Brandon in just her bra and panties and Brandon saw Emma's body was covered in scars.

Emma sat down on her bed and Brandon joined her.

"Were these from the beatings?"

"Some are but most are from being whipped or from some sort of sharp object."

Brandon traced his fingers along a particularly nasty looking scar.

"How'd you get this one?"

"I got that from my foster brother, he was 12 years older than I was I was about 6 so he was 18 and he came into my room one night, he placed his hand over my mouth he said that if I made a sound he'd make my life a living hell, then he tore my clothes and raped me for 4 hours when he finished I just lay there. I was too shocked and numb to move or do anything at all then he took out a kitchen knife he had concealed when he had entered my room and then without warning he dug the blade in my shoulder and sliced downwards to my hip. He said if anyone found out he'd make me wish he had killed me so I kept my mouth shut."

"I was wrong, you know more about what I'm going through than I thought. I am so sorry Emma for how I've treated you."

Emma had just finished re-dressing herself when Regina came in.

"Is everything ok you two?"

"Yeah mom Brandon just wanted to see my room. I hope that was ok?" Emma said even though it sounded more like a question.

"Emma it's alright that you showed him your room after all you are friends."

"Thanks mom."

Emma gave Regina a hug which the brunette returned.

"Dinner's ready now."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetling?"

"Can Brandon stay the night?"

"Emma I'm sure he'd like to sleep at his own house."

"Actually ma'm I would like to stay the night if it's ok with you."

"Well since you two are so adamant about it I guess it's ok."

"Thanks mom I love you."

After dinner Brandon and Emma were working on their project some more.

"Emma I think we should call it a night and go to bed."

When Brandon got no reply he looked over to Emma and saw that the blonde had fallen asleep, a small smile graced his face and he picked Emma up and carried the sleeping blonde upstairs to her room where he lay her down on the bed and he lay on the floor falling asleep straight away.

At 12:00 Brandon was awoken by a scream and terrified whimpering he got up and saw Emma tossing and turning, he went to Emma's side and gently shook her.

"Emma wake up."

With a final scream Emma's eyes opened.

"Brandon what's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare it was real."

"You were dreaming about your foster brother weren't you?"

"Yeah I was every time I do it gets worse. I think I'll be ok now."

Brandon went back to the sleeping bag when Emma's voice reached his ears.

"Can you hold me please?"

"Of course."

Brandon went back over and lay down beside Emma and wrapped his arms around her, together they both drifted off to sleep.

When morning came Regina went to wake the two teens up but when she saw how peaceful they looked she decided to let them sleep awhile longer.

Regina knew Emma was up because a loud resounding thud followed by some choice words floated downstairs.

"Morning mom." Emma said as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear and who won the fight? You or the floor?"

"The floor did but I gave a good as I got."

"I'm sure you did. Here put this on your knees it'll help with the sting of carpet burn." Regina said handing her daughter a couple of ice packs.

"Thanks mom, so what's for breakfast?"

"I thought I'd make chocolate chip pancakes."

Then another thud was heard signalling that Brandon was awake.

"I think Brandon caught my klutz bug."

Regina let out a chuckle.

"I think you might be right."

"Morning madam mayor."

"Good morning Brandon."

Brandon walked over to Emma and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning Emma."

"Good morning to you too."


	5. Chapter 5

At lunch time Brandon and Emma were eating lunch together when Emma suddenly dropped her salad roll and was looking straight ahead her eyes wide in alarm.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Brandon I can't see properly."

"Is it getting black or murky like a film coming across your vision?"

"A bit of both, blackness is coming in from the left while the murkiness is coming from the right. Brandon I'm scared."

"Ok I'm taking you home right now."

Putting both their bags in his back Brandon picked Emma up and cried her all the way home.

To say that Regina was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Brandon what is going on?"

Brandon placed Emma on the sofa then turned to face Regina.

"Madam mayor something is wrong with Emma she seems to be losing her eyesight."

"What?"

Regina went straight to Emma and looked at her eyes.

"Emma baby can you see anything?"

"Hardly anything it's getting worse. Mom I'm scared."

"Alright let's get you to the hospital."

Once they got to the hospital Emma was taken to have some tests done, then Whale came out.

"Whale do you know what's causing Emma to lose her eyesight?"

"Does she have a history of using drugs?"

"One of her foster homes pumped full of drugs, she didn't take them by choice."

"I only ask because there's a narcotic out there that after long term exposure can cause temporary blindness even if you don't take the drug anymore but you say that she was pumped full multiple drugs then that's probably why she only just started going blind now the other drugs ate delaying the effects of each other."

"Are they all temporary effects?"

"I would know if I had a list of what she was forced to take."

"I think I can do that her social worker had left me a list of the drugs that she was on when they got her out."

Regina faced Brandon and handed him her house keys.

"Brandon go to my house and get a sheet of paper with the narcotics on it, it's on top of my desk."

"Ok."

Brandon left and returned half an hour later and handed the list to Whale who read through the list.

"Right well the good news is that the effects of the drugs are temporary the bad news is she will get violent at some point, so when she shows that symptom you'll have to restrain her, she won't be in control as her body works through it."

"Thank you Whale."

"Will Emma be ok madam mayor?"

Regina put her arm around Brandon's shoulders.

"With enough love and support I think she will be just fine, but I won't lie to you it's going to be hard for her at times to understand that we're just trying to help her, just remember that if she says or does something that is hurtful or causes actual injury that it's not her fault it's the drugs that are making her do it."

"I know, I just can't understand how anyone could do that to someone as sweet and gentle as Emma. She's just so innocent."

"Yes she is."

Whale came back and handed Regina some restraints to use on Emma if she had to.

Regina was furious with Whale for this and went off at him.

"If you think that I am going to restrain my daughter as if she was some mentally ill patient you have another thing coming she is not insane she is just sick!"

Regina threw the restraints back at Whale and went to her daughter's room where Emma was sleeping peacefully.

The next day when Regina and Brandon went to see Emma they heard screaming coming from her room and saw Emma struggling against restraints trying to pull them from where they were attached to the bed.

It was clear to Regina and Brandon that Emma was panicking they both went over to her and while Brandon held Emma Regina released her from the restraints.

"M...mom?"

Regina took Brandon's place and held her terrified daughter and gently rocked her.

"What is it sweetling?"

"I was so scared why was I restrained?"

"My guess is Dr. Whale did it because he was worried that you would get violent because of one of the drugs."

"He can't do that again please mom you can't let him do that again!"

"Shh baby I won't I promise no one is going to put restraints on you anymore."

"Emma if you don't mind me asking. Why were you so scared?"

"When I was having drugs forced into my body I was restrained the whole time to stop me from running away."

"And you thought you were back there again. Oh sweetheart if I had known I would have made sure that there wasn't a possibility of this happening."

"It's ok mom it's not your fault."

Regina decided that the best place for Emma to be was back home so she signed the discharge paper and took Emma home.

Days passed and Emma had not gotten violent Regina was thinking maybe Whale was wrong then a scream emitted from Emma's room and when Regina got there she saw Emma trying to claw her own eyes out.

Rushing forward Regina grabbed Emma's hands and pulled them away and gently shook her daughter awake.

"Mom what's going on? Why does my face hurt?"

"You were having a nightmare and we're trying to scratch your eyes out."

"I've never done that before it must be one of the side effects of the drugs. Mom I'm scared if I can do this to myself what else am I capable of?"

"Don't worry everything will be alright."

To make sure Emma didn't hurt herself again Regina stayed with her and held her daughter while she slept making sure that the girls arms were immobilised after a month Emma stopped having side effects as the last of the drugs left her body, once she was fully better Emma had decided to talk to her mother about going to see Archie to try and help her get over her fears that had come from being in the foster care system.

"Mom I think I should see Dr. Hopper."

"Why?"

"Because I want to not be scared anymore a lot of the time the smallest thing will remind me of my foster homes which nearly and in some cases does send me into a panic attack."

"Alright. I'll make an appointment for you."

"Thanks mom."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat across from Archie she was staring at him intensely.

"Well Emma considering you haven't started to tell me what's wrong I'm guessing you don't really know where to start am I correct?"

"Excellent guess."

"How about you start by telling me only what you're comfortable with."

"Well the last foster home I was at pumped me full of drugs and about 3 weeks ago I temporarily lost my eyesight then I started to try and scratch my eyes out so after I got the rest of the drugs out of my system I decided I should see you for help and now I don't know how to start telling you the cause of my main problems."

"What started your problems?"

"Well I had a home till I was 3 then they had their own kid and sent me back that's when the abandonment issues started then when I was 6 I started getting beaten, tortured and whipped I was asked questions that I didn't know the answers to and when I answered wrong or if I didn't answer at all I'd get punished the next foster home I was in I was 8 and it was just as bad as the last except they had a particular fondness for sticking these needles into my skin there coated in some sort of serum that is like having hot metal imbedded under the skin and it hurts so bad, then I was 10 and I was at my last foster home before coming to live with mom this house was the worst of all they'd forced narcotic drugs into me, they beat me, tortured me, whipped me the foster dad even raped me every night and day he thought I was so far under the effects of the drugs that I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. What he didn't know was I can handle the drugs to a certain extent so I only got a slight effect from the drugs."

"I thought you were in 18 foster homes?"

"I was but the others weren't that bad they actually cared about the kids they took in."

"How long were you there for?"

"Only a few months at a time except for the last foster home I was there until I had turned 12 that's when my social worker came and got me. I guess that all of this is my fault like maybe if I was smart enough and had answered the questions right I wouldn't have been beaten or maybe if I was well behaved enough they would have cared about me or if I was the right child I wouldn't have been sent back 9 years ago."

Archie went over to Emma and wrapped the girl in his arms.

"Emma listen to me. None of this is your fault you did nothing wrong nothing at all. The people that hurt you were the ones that did the wrong thing. A child should be protected, loved and taken care of not harmed and used, it's their fault not yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And let me tell you one more thing, your mom loves you so much she would do anything for you, that is how much you mean to her."

"You think so?"

"I know so. She would find a way to give you the moon if you asked for it."

"Thanks Archie."

"You're welcome. Now I want you to come and see me after school for the next few months then the less nightmares you have the less you'll need to come back and if you have any anxieties just let me know and we'll work them out."

"I will bye Archie."

"Bye Emma."

What Emma he not told Archie was what she had said to Brandon about her foster brother.

As months passed Emma was getting better her nightmares were few and far between and she had finally told Archie about her foster brother. One day she was walking to Granny's diner when she was grabbed and knocked unconscious, when she woke she was tied down, she struggled against her restraints but it was useless whoever had tied her down knew what they were doing.

"Struggling is pointless Emma you should know that by now."

"It's you. How did you find me?"

"That's not important."

Back at home Regina was starting to get worried about Emma for she was supposed to be home hours ago.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you missing someone?"

"Who are you and where's my daughter?"

"I have her and I was her family before you got your hands on her."

"Who are you?"

"I'm her brother."

"If you harm one hair on her head you'll wish you had never even heard of her."

"Goodbye."

After the call was ended Regina called Graham, David and Brandon.

Brandon came over and waited with Regina while David and Graham mounted a search for Emma.

"Emma will be alright won't she."

"I sure hope so Brandon."

Hours passed then Regina's phone rang a second time.

"Hello?"

"We found her."

"Is she ok?"

"..."

"Graham what happened to my daughter?"

"She's in pretty bad shape."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was at the hospital instantly she spotted Whale.

"Whale where is Emma?"

"She's in room 007."

Regina entered Emma's room and took her daughter's hand.

Emma woke and started to panic pulling the various tubes and wires from her body, Regina grabbed Emma and held gently but firmly onto her struggling daughter.

"Emma baby calm down you're safe now. It's me mom."

"Mommy?"

Hearing Emma call her mommy in such a small frightened voice broke Regina's heart.

"I'm here my darling girl."

Emma clung to Regina as if her life depended on her not letting go and she just cried into her mother's chest. David entered Emma's room and cleared his throat.

"Where is he David?"

"We can't find him Regina we searced the whole town there's no sign of him anywhere."

Regina felt Emma stiffen at the information that her old foster brother was still at large then the girl started to tremble with fear.

Regina just hugged Emma closer to her.

"Don't worry my darling he'll be caught I promise."

Several weeks later Emma's old foster brother was found and charged with kidnapping and assault Emma was recovering well and she and Brandon had started dating, Regina could tell that things were only going to get better for her daughter from now on.


End file.
